Secret
by flexo WKS
Summary: Setiap orang pasti punya rahasia, dan tidak seharusnya semua rahasia itu terungkap. Jongin yang iseng bermain-main dengan rahasia orang lain, justru terikat untuk menjaganya. EXO YAOI KAIHUN KAI SEHUN CHANBAEK CHENMIN BL
1. Chapter 1

Secret

"Ayo cepat masuk."

"Kau gila?"

"Kudengar di dalam klub itu ada penari strip tease yang masih SMA, makanya dia selalu memakai topeng ketika tampil. Jika kau bisa mengetahui identitasnya, akan ku belikan tiket konser Selena Gomez."

Mata Jongin berbinar. Selena, demi Selena. Tapi ia rasa ini sangat berlebihan.

Mungkin ia masih bisa memaksakan diri jika saja penari yang akan mereka ungkap identitasnya itu seorang perempuan. Tapi ini adalah seorag laki-laki. Modus apa yang akan ia gunakan? Ia bisa pura-pura tertarik dan mengajak kencan jika itu seorang gadis. Tapi ini? Heol! Jongin memang kadang dianggap yang paling berani menerima tantangan daripada teman-teman genk anehnya yang lain. Tapi ini sudah diluar batas wajarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Mungkin Baekhyun mau," ia melirik Baekhyun yang dari tadi celingukan mengintip celah lalu lalang klub sesama jenis di depannya.

"Aku?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku lebih suka Justin Bieber daripada Selena Gomez."

Dia sudah tidak waras pikir Jongin.

"Tapi bulan depan itu konser Selena Gomez." Jongdae mendebat.

"Aku tidak minat hadiah tiket Selena, tapi mungkin aku bisa menemani kalian masuk kedalam dengan senang hati," Baekhyun mengedipkan mata yang membuat kedua temannya bergidik ngeri.

Mereka tahu orientasi seks Baekhyun menyimpang. Tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya selama Baekhyun tidak menyerang mereka.

"Aku menyerah," Jongin menghela pasrah.

Lalu ketika menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, namja itu sudah melangkah memasuki pintu klub di iringi seringaian manja membujuk sang penjaga klub.

Dan ia berhasil masuk. Membuat kedua temanya mendapat serangan jaantung dadakan.

.

.

.

Jongin melirik sekitarnya dengan enggan tapi rasa penasaranya tak bisa ia tahan. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menyesal telah melihat keadaan sekitar yng penuh dengan orang yang sedang bercumbu dengan menjijikan menurut Jongin.

"Heol! Daebakkk!" Bibir Bakhyun terbuka lebar.

"Hentikan, kalian bertingkah memalukan." Jongin berbisik sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"OMO,.. Kyeopta,.. YA! KIM JONGIN! Kau melihatnya? Laki-laki di atas podium dan mesin-mesin aneh yang pake headset itu?"

Itu DJ , batin Jongin. Ia benar-benar malu karena semua orang melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bagus sama sekali.

"Dia menatapku, kurasa ia tertarik padaku,.."

"Ya! Micheoseo?" Jongin jengah dengan kelakuan Baekhyun. Ia melirik ke belakang hendak minta bantuan Jongdae untuk menyeret Baekhyun keluar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan laki-laki itu.

Jongin benar-benar bisa gila.

Dia berhasil menemukan Jongdae duduk di bar sambil berbincang dengan bartender di sana. Setidaknya Jongdae tidak terlihat lepas kendali seperti Bakhyun. Hanya saja rasa penasaran Jongdae yang luar bisa tinggi itu diam-diam membuat Jongin was-was. Tapi untuk sementara ia rasa aman. Dia harus mengotrol Baekhyun lebih dulu. Dan matanya kehilangan sosok Baekhyun. Jika saja ia bisa berteriak,maka ia akan berteriak saat ini juga sekencang-kencangnya.

Jongin berjalan menelusuri bar dengan tergesah. Ia menoleh kana kiri tanpa memperhatikan bahwa dirinya justru menjadi pusat perhatian.

BRUGHHH!

"Urgh"

Jongin hampir saja terjungkal. Ia menabrak seorang laki-laki yang berpapasan dengannya. Mereka terjatuh tapi tidak sampai menimbulkan kekacauan.

Laki-laki itu memakai jaket parka berhoodie dan juga topeng berwarna biru terang. Aroma tubuhnya menyruak menusuk penciuman Jongin. Memberikan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. Membuatnya membeku untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia sadar sesuatu. Topeng? Si penari topeng berada tepat di depannya. Si pemilik tiket konser Selena Gomez.

Jongin melupakan Baekhyun untuk sesaat. Toh Baekhyun pasti saat ini sedang tidak ingin di ganggu bukan?

Jongin melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran sang penari itu. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa ragu, Jongin meraih tangan milik si penari. Menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan dan berlahan meninggalkan klub itu sambil menarik tiket Konser Selena Gomez-nya.

"Hya! Ige mwoya?" kata suara di belakang Jongin dingin. Sangat dingin dan ketus hingga seperti sebuah tusukan tajam yang membuat Joingin tersadar. Mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh.

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

"Kau adalah orang ke sepuluh hari ini yang bertanya seperti itu."

"Jebal! Aku tidak akan melapor pada siapapun, kecuali Jongdae dan Baekhyun."

Sang penari nampak terkejut kemudian kembali tenang.

"Begini ya, bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu service special, lalu biarkan aku pergi?" Sang Penari membuat penawaran yang terdengar sangat konyol menurut Jongin. Service special? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan service special macam apa yang di berikan oleh sesama namja.

"Mwo? Aku tidak butuh itu, aku hanya butuh identitas mu, itu saja!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau pikir untuk apa aku memakai topeng?"

"Jadi, k- kau benar-benar anak SMA?" Jongin hampir berteriak.

"Aku , pergi."

Jongin menarik tangan Si Penari. Tenaganya terlalu kuat hingga membuat tubuh laki-laki bertopeng itu terjerembap ke arahnya. Membuat mereka dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Neo... Nuguya?"

Si Penari terdiam, ia justru lebih fokus untuk melepaskan tanganya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Tapi Jongin lumayan atletis. Dan Si Penari tidak tahu itu.

Putus asa,tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk lepas dari Jongin, si Penari mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Ia meraup bibir Jongin yang memang sudah membuatnya ingin mencoba hal itu dari tadi. Melumatnya pelan dan genggaman tangan Jongin langsung melemah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat ke lantai dansa, dan tiga orang bocah yang benar-benar masih bocah menarik perhatiannya. Mereka sepertinya salah masuk klub. Melihat kesana-kemari dengan wajah polos begitu. Apa mereka minta di gangbang di tengah klub?

Salah satu dari mereka menatatap ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum menggoda yang tampak sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah polosnya. Cantik, bisa di bilang tipe Chanyeol. Apa ia dekati saja?

Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan mendekat ke arahnya di sela-sela orang yang sedang menggila dengan music elektronik. Dia sudah terperangkap pesona Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol bukanlah orang yan akan memakan mentah-mentah apa yang ia dapat, ia akan memilah, lalu menyeleksi sedemikian rupa. Seleranya bisa di bilang lumayan tinggi.

Ia meletakkan earphonnya di leher, melangkah menuju mangsanya yang nampak sangat senang mendapati Chanyeol mendekat.

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki mungil di depannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu. Lebih kecil dari yang ia perkirakan. Namja itu nampak gugup, tapi berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"A... anyeong,.."

'Anyeong?' apa dia anak SD? Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ireumi mwoeyo?"

"Baekhuyn, Byun Baekhyun imnida.." Baekhyun membungkukan badanya sedikit.

Formal sekali.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, mencoba meraih telinga Baekhyun untuk menggodanya. Ia suka melakukan hal ini.

"Mau masuk room denganku?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

"Room? " Wajah polos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengira bahwa namja itu sedang berakting polos untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku."

Chanyeol sedang malas basa-basi. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauhi kerumunan. Lalu membisikan sesuatu ke pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Pelayan itu memberinya sebuah kunci sambil melontarkan komentar nakal yang meskipun sedikit tidak yakin, Baekhyun paham artinya.

Dan Chanyeol langsung menarik kaus Baekhyun ketika mereka berada di sebuah ruangan sempit beranjang di lantai dua klub itu.

Bibir dingin Chanyeol meraup niple nya sambil memainkan lidah. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri. Ia mungkin memang pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini, tapi untuk mengalaminya dalam waktu dekat sama sekali tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya.

Ia menarik rambut Chanyeol, membuat namja itu mendecak sebal karena di interupsi. Tatapan mata Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya seperti meleleh. Ia hampir lupa apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Hen,..hentikan, jebal!" Nafas Baekhyun terengah.

Seperti tersambar petir di tengah-tengah musim panas. Tubuh Chanyeol kaku, diiringi dengan segelintir harga diri yang jatuh dan retak di bawah kaki Baekhyun.

"Wae?" ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam kalimatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang menolak ia ajak bercinta.

"Busowo.."

"Mwoya? Aku punya kondom."

"Bukan itu, ini yang pertama untuk ku..."

"Gwenchana.." Chanyeol menjilat leher Baekhyun.

"Aku masih SMA."

Itu masuk akal, pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

"Jinja, minuman ini umurnya lebih dari 50 tahun?"

Minseok menatap pelangganya heran. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Salahnya yang kehilangan fokus hingga tidak sadar bahwa ia menyuguhkan alkohol pada anak dibawah umur. Ia bisa tahu itu hanya dengan melihat matanya. Ia mengambil lagi gelas wisky yang baru saja ia suguhkan.

"Hya! Itu punyaku."

"Igo!"

Sebuah Coklat hangat ia letakkan sebagai penggantinya. Pelangganya nampak tidak senang.

"Kenapa anak di bawah umur bisa masuk kesini?"

"Ah,.. itu.." Wajah pelanggannya nampak pucat. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, bukankah besok kau masih masuk sekolah?"

"Nde,.." wajah pemuda di depannya tertunduk.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Aniya,.. sebenarnya aku kesini dengan teman-temanku, dan kami terpisah."

"Aigoo, apa kalian ingin melihat penari bertopeng ?"

"Bagaiman kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudah banyak anak sekolah yang melakukan seperti itu, bahkan akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak saja."

"Bolehkah aku menunggu mereka disini?" Wajah namja itu penuh harap. Sepertinya ia hanya ikut-ikutan saja, pikir Minseok.

"Baiklah,.." Minseok mendesah pasrah. Itu mungkin yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Hyung, ireumi mwoeyo?"

"Panggil saja Xiumin. Neo nuguya?"

"Kim Jongdae,... "

"Arraseo Jongdae-ah, jangan berulah ya," Minseok mengacak rambut Jongdae lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

"Gwiyeowo..." ucap Jongdae pelan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTiNUE


	2. Chapter 2

The Begining of The Truth

Mereka pulang sangat larut malam itu. Bahkan Baekhuyn harus melompat dari beranda kamar Jongdae untuk bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

Gila, itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan atas apa yang terjadi padanya malam ini. Dia hampir saja bercinta dengan namja paling tampan yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya. Dan ia membuang kesempatan itu. Dia merasa sangat bodoh jika mengingatnya, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar.

Baekhyun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut karena kantuknya tak juga datang. Ia terus terjaga karena hatinya yang merasakan sensasi aneh. Baekhyun rasa ia jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada seorang DJ yang sangat tampan.

Hal yang lebih mengganggu Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan, Apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi?

Jika iya, maka ia bersumpah demi seluruh pria tampan di Dunia, ia tidak akan menolak jika di ajak bercinta.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

.

.

.

Siang itu sangat panas. Tapi guru olah raga Jongin lebih memilih mengadakan pelajaran di lapangan daripada di gedung olahraga. Ia sedang berada di tengah lapangan menunggu bola di oper kepadanya. Jongin menghela nafas lega ketika peluit di bunyikan. Bukan lega karena tim nya menang, tapi lega karena akhirnya berakhir juga. Mereka kalah telak, 4-0. Dan Jongin menyumbang satu gol untuk lawannya. Ia melakukan blunder.

"Kau harus dihukum Kim Jongin."

"Mwo? Wae? Bahkan kita akan tetap kalah meskipun aku tidak melakukan blunder."

Jongin tidak terima menjadi kambing hitam. Meskipun memang benar ia membuat kesalahan, toh yang lainya juga demikian.

Jongin memang lebih suka bermain basket daripada bermain sepak bola. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa. Permainannya bisa di bilang di atas rata-rata. Jika saja ia semalam tidak kelayapan dengan genk rese-nya itu, mungkin performanya akan lebih baik.

Jongin kurang tidur. Bahkan bisa di bilang sama sekali tidak tidur. Matanya memang terpejam, tapi otaknya tidak menginginkan demikian. Memori tentang ciumannya bersama si penari bertopeng terus berputar di kepalanya. Lagi, dan lagi seakan tidak bisa berhenti. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Hya! Kalau tidak mau main, sebaiknya minggir saja dari awal seperti Sehun."

"Aish, jinjja. Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah pucat yang takut berkeringat itu."

Jongin menatap pojok lapangan setelah berucap demikian. Melirik Oh Sehun yang menjadi bahan bully-an karena sifatnya yang aneh.

Sehun itu pendiam. Sangat pendiam hingga dia hanya akan bicara ketika ada yang bertanya padanya. Itu pun hanya akan membuatnya berkatra 'Ya' atau ' Tidak'.

Kulitnya sangat pucat, dan ia selalu kelihatan sangat lelah setiap hari. Bahkan ia sering tertidur di ruang kelas. Tapi yang paling aneh adalah ia selalu menduduki peringkat tiga besar di Sekolah. Karena itulah wali kelas menunjuk Sehun sebagai ketua kelas. Dia adalah anak emas para guru.

Ia tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olah raga karena alasan tubuhnya yang lemah. Dan alasan itu diterima dengan sangat mudah oleh guru olah raga. Ini tidak adil. Jongin saja mendapat nilai minus hanya karena bolos sekali. Dan Sehun bisa lolos dengan mudah.

"Kau bantu Sehun membereskan alat olahraga sana," Kata Taemin.

"Kenapa aku? Itu kan tugas mu, kau wakil ketua kelas."

"Karena kau melakukan blunder."

Teman-teman Jongin tertawa puas lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang bimbang. Antara kabur saja atau menolong Oh Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun di belakangnya yang sedang merapikan alat-alat olahraga. Sudah tugas ketua kelas memang, tapi tetap saja semakin dipikirkan ini terlihat sedikit kejam menurut Jongin. Mungkin seharusnya mereka membuat jadwal untuk hal semacam ini. Jongin memang tidak suka dengan Sehun, tapi ia masih punya hati nurani.

Ia berjalan ke arah Sehun kemudian mulai memunguti peralatan olah raga, memasukannya ke dalam kotak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Toh jika ia berusaha bicara akan sama saja.

Mereka mengangkat kotak itu bersama.

BRAKKKKKKK!

"Hya! Mwoya?"

Jongin mengeluh karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pegangannya. Membuat semuanya kembali berserakan.

Jongin menatap namja itu kesal. Hendak mencacinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Tapi Sehun memutar badanya dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Jongin. Ia tidak mau harus mengangkat kotak olahraga sendirian. Ini sangat berat.

Jongin berdiri. Menarik tangan Sehun agar laki-laki itu berhenti. Tapi tenaganya terlalu kuat hingga membuat Sehun Justru tertarik kedalam pelukannya.

Dan waktu seperti berhenti untuk sesaat. Mata mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan. Jongin seperti sedang merasakan dejavu.

Ia menatap mata hazel di balik kaca mata Sehun. Ia rasa mata itu tidak asing. Ia pernah melihatnya tetapi ia lupa itu dimana. Kemudian tatapan Jongin turun ke bibir Sehun. Dan kejadian semalam langsung terlintas kembali di kepalanya.

Jongin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya secara reflek. Lalu Sehun benar-benar menjauh. Dan Meninggalkan Jongin dengan pikiran kusutnya. Sedetik kemudian Jongin merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia melepaskan tangan Sehun? Dia jadi harus membereskan kekacauan ini sendirian.

.

.

.

Sehun itu butuh uang. Butuh sangat banyak karena satu dan lain hal kedua orang tuanya memilih pergi dan menikah lagi. Keduanya hidup bahagia dengan keluarga baru mereka. Lalu Sehun? tidak ada yang mau merawatnya karena kelahirannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Begitulah yang sering ia dengar ketika kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dulu.

Ia suka menari, lalu ia mendapat pekerjaan yang ia sukai. Hanya saja ini sedikit kotor. Ia menari untuk menghibur di klub. Klub yang isinya adalah lelaki semua. Klub gay.

Bayaranya lumayan, terlebih lagi jam kerjanya sesuai dengan jam sekolah Sehun. Terkadang ia juga mendapatkan bonus yang lumayan banyak dari penggemarnya. Dan ia punya banyak sekali penggemar. Dari kakek-kakek tua hingga aktor muda yang sangat tampan.

Sehun tidak berhubungan seks dengan mereka. Ia tidak mau. Ia hanya akan melakukan streap dance atau oral sex, tapi yang terakhir itu hanya untuk penggemarnya yang ia anggap tampan.

Chiri khas Sehun adalah topeng. Ia memakai topeng untuk menutupi identitasnya yang seorang pelajar tapi justru dianggap sebagai ciri khas Sehun. Namun, akhir-akhir ini tersebar rumor tentang dirinya di kalangan anak SMA. Dan ia jadi sering jadi bahan taruhan. Itu sangat meneyebalkan. Kemarin malam itu yang paling menyebalkna karena ia suka. Sangat suka dengan anak SMA yang mencari tahu identitasnya. Benar-benar tipenya.

Meskipun malam itu pencahayaannya sangat minim, tapi ia yakin laki-laki tadi adalah namja yang semalam ia cium.

Mereka sekelas?

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun menyesal karena tidak mengingat semua teman sekelasnya dengan baik.

"Hya,.. Oh Sehun!

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan ia mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika ia melihat Jongin sedang mengejarnya.

"Kau tadi sengaja ya?"

Jongin tidak mau melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Ia berlari dan dalam waktu singkat ia bisa menyamai langkah Sehun.

Ia meraih tangan Sehun.

"Neo!"

Sehun memalingkan wajah. Antara takut ketahuan dan menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau kabur tadi, kau sengaja ya? Kau tidak suka denganku?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau memalingkan muka? Kau mengacuhkanku?"

Sehun tetap bertahan dengan posisinya hingga akhirnya Jongin meraih kedua pipi Sehun dan memaksa namja itu untuk menatap matanya. Wajah Sehun memerah.

Lagi , rasa familiar itu muncul lagi.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu akhir-akhir ini?" Jongin penasaran.

"Ten,,.. tentu saja tidak, kita tidak pernah bertemu " Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Sakit tahu!"

"Kau harus membayar untuk kelakuanmu tadi, belikan aku makan siang."

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Ia saja sangat jarang makan siang, mana mungkin ia mau membelikan makanan untuk orang lain. Tidak. Tidak akan.

"Shireo!"

"Aku memaksa." Jongin menyeret Sehun ke kantin tanpa peduli jika orang yang ia bawa menolak setengah mati.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kalian seakrab ini?" Jongdae duduk di samping Sehun sambil membuka kotak bekal-nya.

"Sejak hari ini." Jawab Jongin sambil melahap roti di tangannya. Ia benar-benar memaksa Sehun membelikannya makan siang.

Sehun hanya diam sambil merutuk dalam hari, 'Kenapa ia bisa bersama makhluk-makhluk Hyper ini?'

Lalu tak lama kemudin Baekhyun datang sambil memperlihatkan wajah lesu. Ia duduk lalu mengambil minuman Jongin tanpa permisi.

"Hya! Kau! Kebiasaan mu itu menjijikan tau," Jongin hampir saja mendorong tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan tatapan 'Bodo amat'. Lalu ia melihat ada satu lagi orang yang bergabung dengannya. Oh Sehun, mereka memang tidak sekelas. Tapi ia tahu gosip tentang Oh Sehun. Baekhyun mengamati Sehun dengan seksama. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Lalu sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Aku semalam melihatmu," Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Sehun, membuat laki-laki berkulit pucat itu membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." Sehun tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Apa aku perlu bertanya pada teman-temanku untuk memastikannya?"

Sehun membeku, ia benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap kosong ke arah Bakhyun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa kalian seakrab itu?" Jongin menginterupsi.

"Hya, Kalin, Semalam itu kalian melihamppppphhhh..."

Sehun membungkam mulut Bakhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun mencoba membuat penawaran.


End file.
